Every Lord Needs his Lady
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: "Se dice que cuando cae un Señor de los Dragones, su dragón correspondiente entra en un estado similar a la hibernación, hasta casi parecer un cadáver, para no despertar hasta el momento que encuentra un nuevo individuo digno y capaz de invocarle" Las palabras que el una vez había pronunciado hicieron presencia en su memoria, en tanto observaba con nostalgia aquel brazalete roto...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola qué tal xD**

 **Aquí Orchid, con _otro _ fic nuevo (Es que pareciera que mi musa no se cansa de sacar ideas nuevas), que en realidad es un regalo de cumpleaños super adelantado para Sakura Zala-sama!**

 **Este en específico, por el momento es un One-shot. Lo más probable es que en un futuro se vuelva una colección de One-shots Kazulica (Kazuki x Silica), los cuáles, o por lo menos la mayoría, espero que vayan guiados por la línea canónica de White Butterfly, fic de Sakura-sama (¿Shout out? ¿Donde? XD)**

 **En fin. Si no han leído White, no van a entender ésta historia. La primera parte de la misma se sitúa, si no me equivoco, tres meses antes de el inicio de White.**

 **Si no les gusta el Kazulica (Repito, Kazuki x Silica, no Kazuto x Silica), simplemente no la lean.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _14 de Marzo, 2029_**

Hacía un hermoso día soleado y despejado. Era algo caluroso, pero la brisa compensaba por ello con creces. Las calles se encontraban rebosando de gente que casi seguramente había salido para disfrutar del agradable clima, y entre ellos resaltaba un joven de piel trigueña y largo cabello negro cuyos mechones más largos cubrían su mirada grisácea y casi alcanzaban a rozar la punta de su nariz.

Se encontraba recostado de la pared de un local cualquiera mientras miraba atentamente su teléfono celular, que estaba sosteniendo con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se encontraba apoyada sobre un bastón de metal.

Su mirada plateada escaneó sus alrededores en búsqueda de quien estaba esperando, pero al fallar en encontrar la joven de baja estatura y coletas, soltó un suspiro.

-Diez minutos...- Murmuró, pensando en que podría estar la atrasando tanto. Después de dirigir una última mirada alrededor de la calle, volvió a observar el aparato que sostenía en su mano -Díez minutos tarde, y ni un mísero mensaje- Continuó, fulminando el teléfono con su mirada, como si eso fuera a elicitar una notificación de mensaje de texto proveniente del teléfono de aquella muchacha.

Sin embargo, la pantalla del celular permaneció completamente en blanco, mientras proyectaba la hora y otra información irrelevante, casi como burlándose cruelmente de su preocupado dueño.

-¡Kazuki-san, de verdad lamento la demora, es que-...!- Escuchó desde su derecha, por lo que instantáneamente volteó en dirección a la aguda y desesperada voz que había vociferado aquellas palabras.

Allí, de pie, se hallaba una jovencita de complexión física bastante pequeña a pesar de su edad, cabello de color castaño claro y ojos del color de la miel. Sus cabellos se hallaban atados en una cola semi-suelta de lado, en lugar de sus dos coletas de siempre, y un vestido de color índigo que le cubría desde los hombros hasta la mitad de las rodillas.

Su rostro ligeramente sonrosado en conjunto con las escasas y pequeñas perlas de sudor que se habían comenzado a formar en su frente denotaban que la menor había corrido a su encuentro al verlo, mientras el había estado tan concentrado en su móvil. Guardó el mismo para evitar distraerse.

Con una sonrisa un tanto débil, saludó a la joven -Buenos días, Silica.

El sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas profundizó en color, aunque no precisamente por el cansancio -Y-ya te he dicho que no utilices mi nombre de usuario en el mundo real...- Le reprochó, aunque no logró soñar muy convincente.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa tierna que le regaló, y su asentimiento en acuerdo dijeron lo contrario.

-...Buenos días, Kazuki-san- Le saludó, finalmente, antes de añadir -¿Como te sientes? Escuché que tu programa de rehabilitación actual es bastante estricto...

El rió ligeramente, desordenado los otoñales cabellos de la menor con su mano libre -Pues si, es bastante exhaustivo la mayoría de las veces, pero no es algo por lo que preocuparse. Además, me encuentro muy bien. Ya casi puedo caminar sólo con este bastón como apoyo- Respondió, dejando que su mano bajara de encima de la cabeza de la joven, hasta su sonrojada mejilla, la cual acarició tiernamente con su pulgar. -Pero gracias por preocuparte por alguien como yo...

Ella salio del pequeño trance al cual había ingresado, y negó con la cabeza efusivamente -Kazuki-san es una muy buena persona; es tan sólo natural preocuparse por alguien que en su lugar haría lo mismo- Justificó, tomando la mano que acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, y entrelazandola con la contraria suya, en tanto comenzaba a caminar, consecuentemente arrastrándolo consigo.

El sonrió, aunque ligeramente contrariado. Esa mujer con apariencia de chiquilla se había convertido en algo muy importante para el de una manera sorprendentemente rápida; Y todo lo que tenía que hacer para darle rienda suelta a aquel camino que casi le aseguraba felicidad total, era olvidar a aquella otra mujer que le pesaba tanto en la consciencia. Olvidar aquella dulce esencia que desprendía su piel, y el aroma casi cítrico que emanaba de su largo cabello. Solo tenía que olvidar aquellos hipnotizantes ojos color ámbar, que brillaron fuertemente con profundo deseo y lujuria aquella única vez que ella fue solo suya, mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por sus más profundos instintos. Sonaba tan condenadamente simple, que casi quiso reír, pues a la vez era la cosa más complicada que podría pedirse de el.

Y es que aquel asfixiante sufrimiento nunca hubiera existido ni en su imaginación si tan solo se hubiese enamorado de Keiko en primer lugar. Y deseaba hacerlo. Lo deseaba con todo su ser y su alma; Pero el destino seguía jugando con el como lo hizo desde el momento que nació, condenándole a estar profunda e imposiblemente enamorado de la mujer de su hermano gemelo.

Y hasta llegó a pensar que después de su repentina muerte lograría olvidarla, pero amarga fue su sorpresa cuando sus sentimientos seguían ardiendo con la misma fuerza que cuando estaba viva y presente.

Inconscientemente y ante aquel pensamiento, dio un apretón con la mano que sostenía su joven novia, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño, preocupada.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Te noto algo distraído.- Le comentó ella al transcurrir un momento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El respiró profundamente. No podía hacerle eso a Keiko; Ella era demasiado preciada para el, y lo menos que podía hacer por aquella joven que le había demostrado su cariño incondicional mil y una veces, era evitar preocuparle mucho.

Una vez que se hubo calmado a sí mismo, le ofreció una sonrisa débil -Solo estoy algo cansado.

Sus cejas se presionaron entre ellas con mucha más fuerza, mientras ella detenía su caminar -No deberías forzarte mucho, Kazuki-san, si estás muy agotado podríamos- Comenzó, pero fue interrumpida de golpe cuando el le beso la frente.

-No vamos a posponer esta cita por ninguna razón. Ya te dije que no hay razón para preocuparse, ¿no es así?

Ella titubeó por un instante, antes de asentir, aunque algo insegura mientras desviaba su mirada -Si tu lo dices...

Luego, el levantó sus manos entrelazadas, y rozó sus labios contra el reverso de la mano de Keiko, elicitando un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer ligeramente -Además, ya dije que no hay necesidad de utilizar un honorífico tan formal conmigo- Añadió, guiñándole un ojo, mientras disfrutaba secretamente el notar que el color de sus mejillas profundizaba notablemente.

Ella comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que forzosamente bajó sus manos entrelazadas, mientras le fulminaba con su mirada -Mou, Kazuki-san, no es divertido...- Se quejó, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Sin embargo, no soltó la mano del muchacho por ninguna razón.

-Bueno, bueno- Rió -Como tu quieras, Keiko. Después de todo, hoy es _White day_ \- Finalizó, dándole paso al silencio.

Recordaba a la perfección como había sido aquel día de San Valentín, exactamente un mes atrás. El cómico nerviosismo de Keiko, la adorable manera en la que tartamudeó "Feliz día de San Valentín", y el precioso tono rosa que tiñó sus mejillas mientras le ofrecía una caja forrada de similar color, con un lazo rojo de adorno. Como agradecimiento por aquellos chocolates, el mismo le había invitado a una cita para el _White Day._

Con una risita discreta ante el recuerdo, se adentró a un local de apariencia ligeramente elegante. Los ojos de Keiko parecieron iluminarse en cuanto vio el interior de la tienda.

Y solo por aquel líchigo instante en el que los ojos de la menor brillaron cual joyas, el no pudo evitar observarle embelesado. Y es que a sus dieciocho años de edad, Keiko, a pesar de aún conservar facciones infantiles en la totalidad de su apariencia, también había cambiado un tanto, demostrando su crecimiento. Fuera por el ligero aumento en su estatura; o tal vez el arreglo en su postura que ahora se enderazaba un poco más, que en conjunto con aquel vestido azulado resaltaba la más notable curva de su cintura y caderas, que, cabía agregar, también se habían ensanchado un poco. O tal vez sencillamente tratarse de aquellos brillantes ojos café claro, que con solo una mirada le traían a la mente mil recuerdos de los instantes que compartió a su lado, siempre observándolos cual si se fueran a desvanecer si separara su mirada de ellos.

Había visto ya un millar de emociones reflejadas en aquellos ojos que en aquel momento le miraron extrañados. Tristeza, alegría, emoción, nerviosismo, decisión... Estaba hasta secretamente orgulloso de ser quien presenciara cada faceta de su joven novia, y hasta se sentía extrañamente emocionado por descubrir aquellas que aún no conocía.

Y aunque su tosco y testarudo corazón le jugará y perjurara fuertes sentimientos a otra mujer, no podía evitar sentir aquella agridulce limerencia cada vez que se encontraba con ella; De la misma manera que no pudo evitar robar sus rosados labios en un efímero pero dulce roce con los suyos propios.

Y por lo que pareció la enésima vez aquel día, por no decir aquella mismísima mañana, las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron de una profunda tonalidad de carmesí solo comparable al arreból del atardecer.

 _ **~Every Lord Needs his Lady~**_

En un cómodo silencio que solo era interrumpido para ocasionales comentarios sin significado alguno, la joven pareja disfrutaba de lo que habían pedido, compartiendo la dulzura del momento que les rodeaba en aquel café.

-Nee, Kazuki-san- Intentó la muchacha, jugueteando con la falda de su atuendo, y sin dirigirle la mirada, a lo que recibió su atención -¿Puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta?- Finalizó, tratando de dejar de lado su permanente nerviosismo por un momento.

-Pero, ¿Esa no es ya una...?- Comenzó a burlarse el mayor, pero al ver que su receptora le fulminaba con su amielada mirada, dejó su broma pendiendo en el aire -A-adelante Keiko- Respondió, aparentemente derrotado.

-¿Ésta cita es tan sólo en obligación por los chocolates, o hay algún significado escondido que no estoy captando?- Inquirió, mirándole con igual intensidad que antes, pero sin ningún sentimiento negativo a transmitirle.

El rascó su mejilla, rompiendo el contacto visual por una fracción de segundo en indecisión, que para su mala suerte, su novia notó, por lo que arrugó sus facciones faciales. -Supongo que nada puede escapar el perceptivo instinto de la _Beast Tamer_ Silica-sama, ¿eh?...- Rió nerviosamente, pero ella no suavizó su expresión en lo más mínimo ante su intento de alivianar el ambiente.

Al notar ésto, suspiró -Bueno, en parte si es en agradecimiento por las galletas de chocolate, que por cierto, estaban muy deliciosas; Pero creo que necesitaba un buen descanso. La rutina de rehabilitación es sencilla pero extenuante, los terrores nocturnos consistentes de recuerdos desagradables me generan más estrés del que deberían, pero...- Comenzó, mirándole fijamente antes de apartar la mirada con repentina timidez -Estar contigo me relaja muchísimo. Además de que te extrañaba un poco...

Ella rió, mientras permitía que su expresión se relajara, y extendió su mano hacia el rostro de su amado, envolviendo una de sus mejillas con su mano y sonriendole dulcemente, mientras la utilizaba para mimarle -Sabes que si necesitas apoyo, todos nuestros amigos están ahí, y también Kazuto-san y Suguha-san. Pero quiero recordarte que está bien confiar en mi de vez en cuando con tus inquietudes, y aunque a veces pueda que mis consejo no ayuden de mucho, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarte a cargar con tus penas... ¿Si?

En respuesta, el dejo que sus párpados se cerraran, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia la cálida y suave extremidad. -A veces me pregunto si toda mi suerte la gaste en encontrarte... Y no son pocas las veces que pienso que de ser así, realmente valió la pena vivir tanto sufrimiento y dolor solo por un instante de ésta envolvente calidez...- Abriendo sus ojos para asomar su plateado mirar por debajo de sus oscuros mechones, le sonrió radiantemente, mientras rompía el contacto que tenia con la joven. -Aunque,- Profirió -No estaría nada mal si terminaramos de comer antes de seguir con los sentimentalismos. Estoy hambriento.

Al oír éstas palabras, ella retiró su mano, ligeramente ofendida, mientras regresaba su atención al plato que apenas y había tocado. -Vaya manera de arruinar el momento, ¿no?- Le regaño, dándole un suave puntapié por debajo de la mesa, que fue recibido con un pequeño quejido. Luego, ambos estallaron en risa.

Y al finalizar sus carcajadas, una vez más fueron inundados por la bella música del silencio, dejando preguntas no formuladas dispersadas por el aire; Preguntándose así, si se daría alguna otra oportunidad para realizarlas.

Keiko decidió arriesgarse a elegir la negativa.

-Nee, Kazuki-san- Intentó de nuevo; Una vez más desistiendo de probar el postre que reposaba frente a ella, que aún se extendía a un poco más de la mitad del plato, como burlándose de su incapacidad de elegir entre finalizarlo o vociferarle correctamente sus pensamientos y opiniones al pelinegro que se hallaba sentado frente a ella.

-¿Hm?- Y una vez más, recibió su atención en respuesta, sin la más mísera muestra de indecisión previa al hacerlo.

Por un momento, se sintió culpable por su acción. Siendo aquella oportunidad la única que tenía Kazuki para relajarse después de un largo tiempo de cansancio y estrés; Justamente era la que había elegido para molestarle repetidas veces con, en opinión propia por lo menos, su infantil y repetida insistencia. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que no se lo perdonaría nunca si dejaba que aquel chance se le escapara de entre las manos. Y así, decidió en su mente cual de los dos sería prioridad en aquella ocasión, disculpándose con el en su mente por su egoísta elección.

-He estado pensándolo bastante, …este "Llamado de los dragones" que mencionaste el otro día... ¿Solo puede ser realizado específicamente por un _Dragon Lord?_

El lo pensó por un momento, tomando un sorbo de aquel té de avellanas que había ordenado -La verdad, si. Pero casi podría decirse que ser un _"Dragon Lord"_ es un título otorgado por esa _Skill_ más que un pre-requisito para la misma...- Razonó, viéndose un poco incómodo en torno al tema. -Pero es algo psicológicamente exhaustivo para el susodicho Señor de Los Dragones. En el mejor de los casos, usualmente pierden la consciencia tras el transcurrir de unos minutos. Alguna vez escuché una leyenda sobre el Lord mejor entrenado, que logró mantenerse consciente por casi media hora; Pero las consecuencias a su hazaña fueron sumamente fatales... Por razones como esas no quedan muchos con la capacidad de invocar un dragón y vivir para contarlo. Supongo que esa es la clase de persona que realmente podría llamarse _"Dragon Lord"._ Sería hasta extraño toparse con más de uno de ellos en un lapso de vida promedio.

Ella permaneció callada por unos instantes, procesando la información que se le había proveído, antes de captar en algo sobre aquel discurso -¿Cómo sabes tanto al respecto?- Preguntó, con genuina curiosidad. Y cuando él desvió su mirar, algo hizo _*click*_ dentro de su cabeza, por lo que ella inhaló en sorpresa, antes de también apartar la mirada. -Tu eres uno, ¿no es así? Eres un Señor de Los Dragones.

El asintió, pero al notar que ella no le estaba observando, vociferó su respuesta -Si. Aparentemente es una afinidad de nacimiento, pero, con una constitución tan física y mentalmente frágil como la mía, dudo seriamente de mi capacidad para invocar un dragón, y mucho menos para mantenerme consciente por suficiente tiempo para verlo.

Ella permaneció en silencio antes de levantar la voz, en una manera extrañamente temblorosa -¿Dijiste que hasta aquellos sin la predisposición de nacimiento podían intentarlo, no?

-Si, pero...- Las pupilas del ojiplateado se escogieron hasta su límite en alerta, al darse cuenta de lo que la castaña estaba insinuando -De ninguna manera, no lo permitiré. ¿No escuchaste? Es demasiado peligroso, no soportaría perder- Sus palabras de advertencia fueron repentinamente interrumpidas cuando su novia se levantó de su asiento, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas propias y le miraba con decisión pura reflejándose sobre sus irises.

-De la misma manera que yo no soportaría perder a Kazuki-san- Dijo, sin el menor nerviosismo ni desesperación característicos de su hablar. -Si llegase el momento en el que tuvieras que hacer uso de tu afinidad con aquellas criaturas, estaré dispuesta a prestar mis fuerzas para ayudarte... No debes soportar esta carga solo. Ya te he prometido que te ayudaré cargar tus pesares, ¿no es así?- Finalizó, sonriendo con ternura.

El rió ligeramente -Bueno, supongo que este es el momento adecuado para darte esto, entonces- Comentó, tan ligero como siempre a pesar de la conversación presente. Al terminar de decirlo, sacó un curioso accesorio de su bolsillo. Tenía la forma básica de un aro, aunque ésta no era obvia a simple vista puesto a las detalladas decoraciones que ostentaba. Sus intrincados diseños le hacían parecer un dragón color ónice enrrollado sobre sí mismo, y con sus ojos abiertos y alertas, brillando del color de los rubíes.

Ella miró el objeto, curiosa, mientras parpadeaba para espantar las pequeñas perlas húmedas que se habían empezado a formar en sus lagrimales. El le extendió el objeto, a lo que ella lo tomó, y se sorprendió ante su extraña y tenue calidez. -Iba a ser un simple regalo para nuestro aniversario, pero ahora será un anillo de promesa- Le contó, impulsandole a que se lo pusiera. -Verás, escuché una peculiar leyenda. Dice que cuando cae un Señor de los Dragones, su dragón correspondiente entra en un estado similar a la hibernación, hasta casi parecer un cadáver, para no despertar hasta el momento que encuentra un nuevo individuo digno y capaz de invocarle.

Ella miró el anillo, extrañada, mientras trataba de hallar la conexión entre el regalo y la historia que se le había contado hacía unos instantes. Pero el momento que el silencio los envolvió, sintió lo que parecía un leve y difícil de percibir latido provenir del pequeño accesorio. Al notar esto, lo inspeccionó, sorprendida ante la sensación. Y cuando levantó la mirada para obtener respuestas al respecto, se sorprendió aun más ante la visión de Kazuki, levantando su brazo derecho, cuya muñeca ya no estaba cubierta por su suéter oscuro, y mostraba un brazalete que combinaba en sobremanera con su anillo, aunque sólo en lo que concernía a los colores.

-Es una promesa. Si llega el caso de que necesites tu ayuda de aquella manera, prestarás tu talento de Dragon Tamer para contribuir a invocar a un dragón; Pero de otra manera no arriesgaras tu vida así. ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella estuvo a punto de asentir, pero antes profirió -Si tu prometes no arriesgarte a menos que la situación lo requiera con urgencia.

El rió -Es lo justo. Está bien, lo prometo. Ahora, Ayano Keiko, ¿Prometes tu ser mi Dragon Lady si la situación lo necesita?- Preguntó, parcialmente en broma, mirándole con especial atención.

Ella se sonrojó ante la mínima insinuación que ello conllevaba; Pero poco después asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Y así, se levantaron de sus asientos, pronto encontrándose entre los brazos del otro mientras sellaban su promesa con un dulce y significativo beso. Las pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que Keiko había intentado aguantar pronto hallaron su camino fuera de sus lagrimales, rodando por sus mejillas. Los pocos espectadores, al no haber oído la conversación, malentendieron el significado, y aplaudieron ante la escena, lo que solo sirvió para apenar un poco a la joven pareja.

Al final, tuvieron que pedir sus postres para llevar, puesto a que su conversación lamentablemente no les permitió finalizar su merienda ni mucho menos. Pero valió la pena por cada segundo.

Y antes de que la misma Keiko se diera cuenta, aquel hermoso anillo se había vuelto su más preciada pertenencia, lo que le propiciaba una horrible afugia cada vez que consideraba lo que sucedería si las condiciones de su promesa se cumplieran...

 _ **26 de Octubre de 2029**_

Con el corazón en la garganta y los recuerdos frescos en la memoria, se halló a sí misma corriendo a la mayor velocidad que podía entre la densa vegetación junto con sus viejos amigos, y sus nuevos conocidos, mientras se arrepentía de haberse quedado atrás mientras Kazuki se aventuraba adelante, poniendo su vida en peligro.

El pensamiento le llevó a recordar la impotencia que sintió cuando le vio invocar a Pyrios, mientras sacrificaba aquella pequeña flor, que aunque se hallaba marchita, se notaba que portaba consigo fuertes e inmarcesibles sentimientos y recuerdos.

Y así le llevo a aquel susto mortal que sintió cuando aquel latido se aceleraba, como solo lo hacía cuando el se hallaba en mitad de un combate.

Titubeó por segundo mientras aún se hallaba en carrera, antes de remover el cálido accesorio y apretarlo en una mano contra su pecho. Se permitió cerrar los ojos por un instante, antes de volver a abrirlos, esta vez mirando al frente con decisión.

-Si ésto es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudar a todos...- Habló en voz alta, a sabiendas de que debía ser totalmente sincera, no sólo consigo misma, sino con todos los que presenciaban la invocación. Pero luego negó con la cabeza -No. Si utilizar esta Skill es lo único que puedo hacer para salvar a Kazuki-san, estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi nexo más fuerte con el. La promesa que nos unió por poco más de medio año, pero que para mi significó el mundo...- Al dejar que su oración finalizara allí y se perdiera en el viento, el anillo de dragón flotó sobre la palma de su mano, emitiendo una brillante luz.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al observarlo transformarse en aquel instrumento musical alargado que podría invocar a la criatura que buscaba llamar.

Al tomarla entre sus manos, el brillo que le rodeaba se expandió en una onda brillante que la rodeó cual torbellino de luz.

Sus labios rozaron la fina boquilla de la flauta de invocación, en lo que ella soplaba, a su vez moviendo sus dedos con la inexperiencia de alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a tocar tal instrumento. La dulce música que la flauta emitió tomo forma física, transformándose así en runas de invocación que se adhirieron al torbellino de luz que le rodeaba.

Para ese momento, cada mínimo gesto le parecía un enorme esfuerzo. Cada movimiento era una fuerte carga, cual una presión fuerte en su cabeza.

Se sentía ligeramente mareada, mientras presenciaba las corrientes de aire volverse cada vez más fuertes. Sus irises escarlata notaron que finalmente había llegado a aquel claro donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla

Procesando la escena frente a ella, no gastó tiempo alguno en separar el instrumento musical de su boca, y utilizar lo que quedaba de fuerzas para gritar a viva voz el nombre de aquella magnífica criatura que había invocado, profiriéndole así una orden no verbal que éste pareció entender.

Y cuando Pyrios descendió en picada para cumplir sus órdenes, la presión en sus sienes aumentó, propiciandole un horrible dolor de cabeza, y el mareo se tornó insoportable en tanto sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, al no poder mantenerse de pie. Sabía que tampoco lograría durar mucho más tiempo consciente.

Con su último aliento murmuró el nombre de aquel ser que prioritizaba hasta sobre ella misma, antes de caer completamente inconsciente, con una flauta rota entre sus manos, y frescas lágrimas aún deslizándose por sus mejillas, aunque éstas no hubieran sido a causa del dolor.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, eso ha sido todo por este primer capítulo. El título significa _"Todo lord necesita su lady"_ o " _Todo señor necesita a su señora"_ haciéndole alusión a lo que serían Kazuki y Silica, un Dragon Lord y una Dragon Lady.**

 **Como pueden ver, la segunda parte se sitúa alrededor del capítulo 22 de White Butterfly. Solo para aclarar.**

 **De nuevo, este fic va a dedicado a Sakura Zala, quien cumple años el mes que viene, el día 27! Feliz cumple adelantado xD Y como parece que esto se está volviendo costumbre, también va dedicado a tu mini-trauma por algunos _eventos_ que sucedieron en los capítulos finales de tu propia historia xD**

 **Eso es todo, por favor dejen un review acá abajo con sus quejas/opiniones/comentarios. Nos leemos luego!**

 **~Orchid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenos días/tardes/noches/lo que sea; Aquí Orchid con una segunda entrega de _Every Lord Needs his Lady._ Pueden agradecerle este nuevo capítulo a Sakura Zala-sama, con quien no hace mucho hice un trato (Final de _White Butterfly_ a cambio de este capítulo), y como la gran parte de ustedes sabrán, ésta tarde la mencionada subió aquel capítulo final.**

 **Podría ser útil tener pañuelos cerca si van a leer dicho capítulo, por cierto. (No me hago responsable si este capítulo también resultó algo triste)**

 **En fin, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo este capítulo. ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

 _27 de Octubre de 2029_

Lo primero que percibió al recuperar el conocimiento, fue un leve latir que identificó como ajeno al de su propio corazón, pero que a su vez sintió tan extrañamente reconfortante como alguna vez sintió el de su propia madre. Sus párpados se sentían pesados, y sentía como si no hubiese descansado en lo absoluto.

Sus párpados pronto hallaron la manera de abrirse por completo, después de varias sesiones de parpadeos, dando paso a sus irises, que una vez más eran de su color miel de siempre.

Y a pesar de que cada nervio de su cuerpo protestaba fuertemente con cada mínimo movimiento que realizaba, se halló a sí misma intentando sentarse.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y su memoria se encontraba un tanto borrosa; Probablemente secuelas de su riesgosa hazaña del día anterior. Al tratar de recordar el resultado de sus esfuerzos, sintió una fuerte presión en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, misma que le obligó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que ésta remedió. Tomando ésto en cuenta, cesó su intento en recordar, en su lugar poniendo su mente en blanco, y se concentró en seguir levantándose.

Aparte del ligero pero fastidioso dolor que se asemejaba a aquél sentido tras haberse ejercitado más allá de la capacidad física propia, no había otro inconveniente para realizar la pequeña meta que se había propuesto en aquel momento. Sin embargo, cuando faltaba un poco menos de la mitad de su camino, sintió una fuerte punzada que la recorrió desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca, donde el dolor fue particularmente intenso.

Con un acallado alarido de dolor, intentó continuar, a manera de no desplomarse sobre las rígidas almohadas de lo que supuso, era el ala médica del castillo, pero fue interrumpida por alguien que se apresuró a su lado una vez percibió su movimiento.

Su corazón dio un salto ante la repentina esperanza de que fuera aquél a quien más necesitaba en el momento, pero cuando posó su cansada vista sobre su repentino visitante, no pudo evitar sentirse horriblemente decepcionada.

-No te sobre esfuerces, aún estás algo delicada por tus heridas- Le advirtió el muchacho, mientras le ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente, para la frustración de la joven.

Y una vez que su cabeza se hallaba reposando por completo sobre las blancas y pulcras sábanas de su cama, la cual le recordaba inmensamente a aquella de un hospital en el mundo real, nuevamente se permitió concentrar su mirada sobre aquel visitante desconocido una vez más.

Las holgadas mangas de su túnica azulada de hechicero colgaban de sus delgados brazos, que se asomaban por debajo de éstas, revelando la blanca tez que él poseía. Tenía una apariencia algo joven, pero no tanto como para ser de su misma edad o menor; Sus ligeramente joviales rasgos faciales se veían resaltados por contrastantes ojos color verde aguamarina que brillaban con sabiduría y se encontraban adornados por la presencia de unos lentes redondeados, de cristales algo gruesos, que se posaban sobre el puente de su nariz algo caídos; Y sus desordenados cabellos oscuros descendían en ligeras ondulaciones, enmarcando su joven rostro.

-¿Q-quién es usted? ¿Qué hago aquí?- Preguntó, una vez hubo aclarado su garganta por la falta de uso de sus cuerdas vocales, aunque su voz sonó algo extraña.

El le sonrió tranquilamente, extendiéndole un vaso con agua, la cual refrescó inmensamente su garganta.

Mientras ella ingería el líquido que se le había ofrecido, el muchacho decidió responderle a sus interrogantes -Soy el mago de la corte, señorita, mi nombre es Merlín.- Profirió, a lo que ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente en entendimiento -Y usted se encuentra en el ala médica por sus injurias, mismas adquiridas en el enfrentamiento de hace más de 12 horas.

Fue entonces en medio del silencio cuando notó de nuevo el suave palpitar proveniente de su mano izquierda, la cual levantó para inspección, dejando de lado el contenedor transparente. En su dedo anular, tal y como lo recordaba, se hallaba cómodamente ajustado su anillo de dragón, palpitando al ritmo del pulso actual de su amado. Las lágrimas se asomaron en los bordes de sus ojos, en cuanto volteaba al joven hechicero en busca de respuestas -¿P-pero _cómo?_ Estoy segura de que lo perdí en cuanto lo usé para invocar a Pyrios...

-Cuando me llamaron para transportar a los heridos, a la primera que encontré fue a usted- Comenzó, mirándole de reojo mientras mezclaba algunos componentes desconocidos para ella -Estaba completamente desmayada al pie de un viejo cedro, con algunos moretones, uno que otro raspón, y una herida algo profunda en la frente por la caída. Tenía ese anillo entre las manos, pero estaba roto.- Explicó, acercándose con un tubo de ensayo lleno hasta la mitad con un líquido transparente y ligeramente azulado. -Pero bueno, nada que alguien con un poco de magia no pueda arreglar.

Ella inclinó su cabeza, dejando que una de sus lágrimas se deslizara por su mejilla, en cuanto murmuraba incontables agradecimientos a Merlín, quien solo le acarició la cabeza con cuidado, y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, antes de entregarle el tubo -Aquí tiene, para el dolor.

Y una vez que terminó de vaciar el vial de cristal del líquido transparentoso que contenía, se atrevió a levantar la voz de nuevo, con su voz normal de vuelta -¿Y Kazuki-san?- Preguntó esperanzada.

-Como podrá saber, Silica-kun, usted no fue la única herida que he tenido que atender en las últimas horas, y _definitivamente_ no era la de mayor gravedad...- La menor asintió, impulsandole a continuar su explicación -Kazuki-dono se encuentra visitando a otro de los heridos, Asuna-kun, quién recuperó la consciencia hace un par de horas, según tengo entendido.- Y cuando Keiko agachó la mirada, decepcionada, el joven mago trató de arreglar su elección de palabras -P-pero estoy seguro de que Kazuki-dono tuvo sus razones, después de todo, el fue quién encontró a Asuna-kun inconsciente y lastimada... Y como todos los heridos son personas cercanas a el, me imagino que debió ser difícil prioritizar a uno sobre los otros dos- Intentó una vez más, pero al notar que los ojos café de la muchacha seguían en su tono apagado, desistió.

Pero no por mucho, pues aparentemente se sintió inclinado a encontrar otro tema de conversación para distraer a su paciente -Por otro lado- Comenzó, aclarando su garganta para volver a obtener la atención de Keiko -Encontré a esta pequeña criatura reposando a su lado, y parecía bastante cercana a usted, por lo que la traje también- Dijo, señalando al emplumado ser que estaba enrollado a su lado en la camilla, y que le observaba atentamente con sus ojos color rubí, en contraste a su plumaje azulado.

-¡Pina...!- Se emocionó la Dragón Lady, extendiendo sus brazos al pequeño dragón que enseguida voló a su encuentro, acostándose sobre su vientre, y piando un leve pero alegre _"Kyuruu~"_ en respuesta. -Sabía que dejarte con Rika-san era una buena idea; Me alegro tanto de que te encuentres bien y no hayas quedado lastimada en el cruce de fuego...

El joven pero sabio mago sonrió ante la escena, antes de retirarse para atender a sus otros dos pacientes.

 ** _~Every Lord Needs his Lady Ch2~_**

Keiko no logró ver a Kazuki, sino hasta que uno de los asistentes de Merlín le dio de alta, decidiendo que estaba lo suficientemente curada como para volver a su propia habitación, pudiendo moverse con tanta naturalidad como antes. El había estado esperándola dentro de su habitación.

Al ver su estado —Moretones en sus extremidades, raspones en sus rodillas y una de sus mejillas, y una venda ligeramente manchada de sangre seca en su frente—, Kazuki corrió a su encuentro, abrazandola con delicadeza, cual si se tratara de una frágil reliquia, antes de separarse de ella, y mirarle con lo que parecía ser reprobación pura.

-¿¡Por qué demonios te arriesgaste así!? Incluso sabiendo todo el peligro que conllevaba, ¿Por qué invocaste a Pyrios, eh? ¿¡Sabes _siquiera_ lo preocupado que estaba!?- Le regañó, sacudiendo sus hombros ligeramente, tratando de no expresar tanto su enojo a través de sus acciones.

Ella titubeó por un momento, algo asustada al verlo actuar de aquella manera -E-era lo único que podía hacer... Te prometí que usaría la habilidad si la situación realmente lo necesitaba... Además de que tu ya la habías utilizado...

El no pareció completamente convencido por su explicación, por lo que le volvió a abrazar, con más fuerza. -Aún así, tratar de invocar a Pyrios por esa cantidad de tiempo es difícil hasta para mi, y sé que te sobre esforzaste para extender la duración de la invocación.

Ella bajó la vista, un tanto apenada -Si era lo necesario para ayudar a Kazuki-san...

El rió, levantando con delicadeza su rostro por la barbilla con una de sus manos. -Ay, mi adorada tontita, ¿Qué hice para merecerte?- Musitó, sin darle tiempo para que respondiera, en su lugar robando sus labios en un dulce y largo beso.

En aquel momento, una nota ingresó la habitación por debajo de la puerta, por lo que Keiko se deslizó fuera del abrazo de su novio para leerla en voz alta: -" **Hey tórtolos, debido a su ausencia afuera, decidimos el horario de cuidado de Kirito entre los presentes,…** \- Y cuando presintió que Kazuki estuvo a punto de quejarse, continuó leyendo - **Y antes de que digan nada, traté de avisarles por mi misma, pero no quise interrumpir su pequeño momento. Acá abajo les dejo el horario-** Continuó, leyendo el horario en voz alta, y percatándose de que tanto su turno como el de Kazuki estaban cerca del final, siendo el suyo antes, justo después del de Asuna - **...Posdata, diviértanse en su tiempo libre. Con amor, Lizbeth"**

Al leer lo último, la menor se acercó a la puerta, y trató de girar el pomo, solo para confirmar que estaba asegurada desde afuera. Casi podía escuchar la juguetona risa de Rika mientras canturreaba las últimas palabras de su carta.

Kazuki suspiró, nada impresionado -¿Entonces estamos encerrados aquí hasta el turno de Liz?- Preguntó, inspeccionando la carta para revisar la hora de dicho turno -...Justamente antes del de Asuna, ¿eh?- Murmuró, mirando a su novia desde su nuevo asiento en la cama de su cuarto. -Ya que, más vale que nos pongamos cómodos; Según el horario, no parece que podremos salir por las próximas... Cinco horas y media que les corresponden a Shino, Sugu, Klein y Liz, aparentemente.

Luego, extendió uno de sus brazos, como invitándola a unirsele en la acolchada cama. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, pero de todas maneras accedió, sentándose junto a él, cerrando sus ojos, y recostandose ligeramente sobre su costado.

El le sonrió ladinamente, mientras reacomodaba los mechones castaños que habían escapado de su peinado usual. Por pura frustración al no lograr nada, se rindió a media tarea, y con delicadeza removió los adornos que sostenían la forma de sus coletas, dejando que su cabello cayera libre sobre su hombros.

Pronto se encontró peinando la clara y fina cabellera entre sus dedos, a la par que admiraba el rostro relajado de su joven Dragon Lady.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos habían terminado cómodamente acostados en la cama que a él le pertenecía. Ella, acurrucada y somnolienta entre sus brazos, y el, acariciando su corta pero hermosa cabellera de una manera increíblemente relajante para la Dragon Tamer.

El leve perfume que nunca fallaba en recordarle jugosas fresas silvestres, desprendía sutilmente de la tez clara de la muchacha, y su estado de tranquilidad solo le hacía querer protegerla así entre sus brazos para siempre.

En ese momento, apartó los cabellos que conformaban el flequillo de Keiko, y sus labios se posaron en la ahora descubierta sien de la misma. Sus dedos prosiguieron a acariciar la suave mejilla que se hallaba un poco más abajo, antes de tomar la barbilla de la joven y besarle con ternura y cuidado, a sabiendas de su aún delicada condición. Los rosados y dulces labios le devolvieron la caricia, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, y el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba.

Sus frentes se juntaron al finalizar el gesto, mientras disfrutaban en su silencio cómplice los placeres de la compañía del otro.

-Nee, Kazuki-san.- Interrumpió el silencio la menor, mientras tomaba el rostro de su amado entre sus delgadas manos -Te quiero muchísimo, ojalá pudiéramos estar así para siempre...

El asintió, sonriendole como sólo lo hacía para ella, -Si... Nada me haría más feliz...- Murmuró, en silencio reconociendo que parte de sus palabras eran una vil mentira, por lo que continuó -Pero aún hay muchas cosas que no hemos hecho en el mundo real, y por eso quiero volver. ¿Recuerdas ese restaurante que admite gatos del cual me comentaste? Vayamos allá con tu gata Pina.

Ella asintió, ligeramente divertida, y le siguió el juego -Y también vayamos a comer _Cheesecake_ en el café de siempre.

El rió, considerándolo -Aunque cuando fuimos en _White Day_ no comimos más de la mitad- Bromeó, a lo que ella le codeó, fingiendo molestia.

-Vaya manera de romper el ambiente- Profirió, mirándole con fingida molestia.

En respuesta, el acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, hasta que la misma pudo percibir la cálida respiración del contrario. Sus mejillas, ya previamente adornadas por un tierno arrebol rojizo que simulaba un tono casi rozando el color lila en la poco iluminada habitación, profundizó en tonalidad.

-Mis disculpas, Keiko; ¿Te parece bien si trato de recuperarlo?- Profirió, en un tono pícaro y juguetón, que hubiera logrado ruborizarle más si hubiera sido posible; Pues el cálido aliento que acompañaba sus palabras, rozaba su piel antes de desvanecerse, elicitando pequeños escalofríos a través de su piel.

Y a pesar de que la horrible y despiadada realidad que habían estado viviendo aún les rodeaba, se permitieron olvidarse de todo. De sus amigos, de los problemas, de las dificultades y del mundo que los rodeaba.

Para ellos, en ese momento solo existían ambos, su afecto mutuo, y lo demás estaba de sobra. Se permitieron compartir aquel líchigo instante de ataraxia, dejando de lado absolutamente todas sus preocupaciones, excepto una.

Y una vez que todo había terminado, se permitieron descansar, a lo que el muchacho casi inmediatamente cayó dormido, y ella poco después. Sin embargo, la joven que se hallaba recostada entre sus brazos, al despertar de su siesta no pudo evitar tener muy en mente aquel asfixiante pensamiento.

Lo que había sucedido hacia un par de horas definitivamente no había sido un sueño. La reconfortante presencia y cercanía de Kazuki lo confirmaba; Sin embargo, había algo que también había sucedido en el pasado, y que le había estado molestado todo el rato que había estado allí despierta.

Habían compartido aquel momento juntos, aquello era un hecho, pero el conocimiento de que su amado había compartido aquella experiencia previamente con la mujer que amaba, le carcomía por dentro, superando con creces el vorágine de sentimientos positivos que también le circuían.

 _Todo_ lo que se le había hecho sentir, antes se le había hecho sentir a otra mujer; _Todo_ lo que ella había amado, había sido previamente amado por la otra; Todos los sentimientos que ella le había entregado, habían sido apreciados y recibidos, más no correspondidos. Pues aquella mujer era la que el más quería en su corazón.

Y el mismo lo había revelado, justo antes de invocar a Pyrios. Había revelado lo que había compartido con Asuna, y el hecho de que aún poseía fuertes sentimientos por la misma, incluso cuando _ella,_ su _novia,_ estaba justo _allí._

Ante el pensamiento, sintió un ligero ardor proveniente de sus lagrimales; Por lo que trató de distraerse. Levantó levemente la mirada, y se encontró con el apacible rostro durmiente de Kazuki.

Notó con más detalle los rasgos que éste poseía, y no pudo evitar compararlo con Kazuto. Los oscuros cabellos que caían desordenados, y enmarcaban su rostro, aunque los de su amado eran mucho más largos, y solían cubrir su expresión casi por completo; Las grisáceas irises que en aquel momento se escondían tras sus párpados cerrados, aunque los ojos de Kazuki parecían ser más claros, asemejandose más al color plateado; La clara tez que contrastaba con sus cabellos azabache, y que era un tanto más pálida que la de su gemelo; Y los rasgos faciales ligeramente aniñados que ambos poseían.

Su tren de pensamiento se desvió hacia el Espadachín de mechones más cortos, y de como se había lastimado en su última batalla; Y por consiguiente recordó que su turno para cuidarlo era el siguiente, y que iba ya con más que solo un par de minutos de retraso.

Con rapidez pero cuidado de no despertar todavía a Kazuki, se levantó de la cama, saliendo al helado ambiente que circuía en el resto de la habitación y se terminó de adecentar lo más rápido que pudo. También rehízo su peinado de siempre, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Pero antes de girar el pomo, estuvo a punto de escabullir una mirada hacia atrás, pero se detuvo en el acto, al sentir el fantasma de aquel descuidado pensamiento, por lo que abrió con cuidado la puerta y al salir la cerró detras de sí.

Con pasos callados, se dirigió al ala médica, que por suerte no estaba tan lejos de la habitación de Kazuki, mientras mentalmente se preguntaba por qué Asuna no había ido a pedirle que le relevara. Consideró por un segundo que tal vez querían pasar un poco de tiempo juntos a solas, y al llegar a la habitación, descubrió que su pensamiento estaba en lo correcto, pues logró ver a la pareja dorada descansando pacíficamente. Sin tardar, cerró la puerta lentamente, y se devolvió por dónde había venido.

Sin ninguna otra distracción para alejar su mente del tema, su tren de pensamientos regresó a la tortura psicológica que representaba aquella línea de pensamiento, sintiéndose con cada paso más deprimida y humillada.

Pero no. No se dejaría caer por completo antes de escuchar la verdad del mismísimo Kazuki; Aunque para su mala suerte, encontró al mismo dormido, aunque ya adecentado, probablemente sabiendo que se había ido a ocupar su turno había vuelto a la cama. Silenciosamente, y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, tomo la decisión de confrontarle.

 _ **~Every Lord Needs his Lady Ch2~**_

 ** _01 de Noviembre de 2029._**

Frío.

Temor.

Y aquel profundo dolor que aún flagraba en su corazón.

No podía sentir más, y solo podía atisbar en silencio aquellas tres figuras que se encontraban de pie rodeando la espada...

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas en no pensar lo que había sucedido hacía tan poco, pero por la aína del momento parecía un recuerdo casi lejano. El mero fantasma del pensamiento traía consigo el leve ardor en la zona de sus lagrimales, y el silencio que inundaba su ser era frustrante.

 _Tal vez era otra terrible jugarreta del destino, que parecía traer solo mala suerte consigo; Y una vez más ambos habían caído presas a su manera._

 _Cuando había recuperado la consciencia, mareada, confundida y desubicada; No le había prestado atención. Pero al momento que se aproximaba a la escena, con cada paso que daba le hacía más falta la presencia de aquel reconfortante latido en su mano izquierda. Lágrimas, profunda tristeza y desesperación conformaron aquel horrible instante de descubrimiento, y aunque había logrado calmarse, el dolor aún hacia presencia._

 _Probablemente lo seguiría haciendo por un buen tiempo._

Y es que ni siquiera había podido pasar sus últimos momentos a su lado...

Su corazón se sentía apretujado en su pecho, y su mano, adornada por aquel precioso anillo de dragón, se sentía fría y pesada, mientras insistía en su sepulcral silencio.

Necesitaba respirar.

Necesitaba hacer _cualquier_ cosa con tal de distraer su mente de ello.

Dejando sus pies llevarle a donde querían, terminó una vez más donde había fallecido su amado. La sangre seca aún marchaba el suelo, y había algo en el suelo, algo que había caído después de que se habían llevado a Kazuki.

Sin pensarlo, se arrodilló junto a aquel sitio, y lo recogió.

Era de color ónice y poseía bellos detalles carmesí que parecían la representación de una llamarada. Con una sonrisa triste, se levantó, aún examinando el familiar objeto.

 _ **-Verás, escuché una peculiar leyenda. Dice que cuando cae un Señor de los Dragones, su dragón correspondiente entra en un estado similar a la hibernación, hasta casi parecer un cadáver, para no despertar hasta el momento que encuentra un nuevo individuo digno y capaz de invocarle.**_

Las palabras que el una vez le había pronunciado hicieron presencia en su memoria, en tanto observaba con nostalgia aquel brazalete roto, mismo que el había utilizado todo ese tiempo...

-Mi nombre real es Ayano Keiko, aunque en este mundo es Silica. Soy la que alguna vez llamaron Domadora de Dragones, y una _Dragon Lady,_ con el poder del llamado de los dragones. Soy más fuerte que esto, Kazuki-san. No voy a dejar que tu sacrificio sea en vano, eso jamás- Murmuró para sí, apretando el accesorio ligeramente -No me debilitare, y no dejaré que esto me afecte hasta tal punto, lo utilizaré como mi fuerza y seguiré viviendo. No te olvidaré, nunca, en su lugar te recordaré cada vez que pueda para no perder de vista la razón por la que estoy luchando... Y cuando vuelva al mundo real, visitaré el restaurante que admite gatos con Pina, e iré a comer _Cheesecake_ en el café de siempre... Aunque tenga que hacerlo completamente sola...

Y dejando que aquellas palabra perdieran en el aire, guardó las piezas del objeto en su inventario, y se dirigió una vez más a donde sus amigos. Algo parecía haber caído allí de la nada; Era la espada _Arondight._

Su mano derecha alcanzó la vaina en la cual guardaba su daga, y tomó entre sus dedos la guarda de la misma, mientras adoptaba una postura de batalla.

Su prevención probó útil cuando aquella barrera que los separaba de los dos espadachines y Vector fue destruida por la mismísima Arondight.

Sin hesitar por un instante, desenvainó la corta arma blanca, y la apuntó en dirección de quién suponía que sería su contrincante.

No sabía si podría cumplir todo lo que había prometido frente a aquel brazalete. No sabía si lograría regresar al mundo real siquiera. Pero si algo sabía, era que iba a a luchar. Lucharía a través de esa batalla, y emergería victoriosa. No por ella misma, ni siquiera por alguna razón noble como salvar a sus amigos. Lo haría por Kazuki, para finalizar lo que el había iniciado, perdiendo su propia vida en el intento.

Porque si bien no era la más poderosa de todas las _Dragon Ladies_ anteriores, por lo menos durante aquel corto lapso de tiempo que habían pasado compartiendo el estatus matrimonial, había sido _su Dragon Lady._ Y la prueba encarnada se hallaba adornando su mano izquierda, en forma de un anillo de dragón.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado, y siéntanse libres de dejar un comentario con sus opiniones. Una vez más gracias a Sakura-sama por tan magnífico final que escribió para su historia (¿Shout out? ¿Donde?), y que inspiró a mi musa a finalizar este proyecto que tenía guardado a medio hacer XDDDDDDDDDDD.**

 **Como podrán ver, la primera parte está ubicada en el capítulo 25, y la segunda entre los capítulos 30 y 31 de la línea canónica de White Butterfly (Mis disculpas si me equivoco).**

 **Sin nada más que decirles sobre éste capítulo, me despido. Nos leemos luego!**

 **~Orchid.**


End file.
